Where's the Tinsel?
by Alicia Jennings
Summary: What happens when Hermione hires a sitter for her and Severus' daughter, and steals the tinsel from the Christmas tree? A little bit of lemony fluff for the holidays.


Where's the tinsel?  
  
~  
  
Happy Holidays from Alicia Jennings  
  
~  
  
"Hermione..something is missing from this tree." Marriage had mellowed out Severus Snape. He allowed greens to be hung in the dungeons now, and even allowed his wife to put up a Christmas tree.  
  
Hermione, trying not to look guilty, allowed her eyes to skim over the tree. It was full of ornaments from her childhood - carousels and reindeer and such - as well as ornaments bearing the words "Our First Christmas", "Baby's First Christmas" and such. It was delightfully tacky, as every Christmas tree should be.  
  
"I don't see anything missing, dear," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek.  
  
Severus chewed on his lower lip in concentration. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive," she said, giving him a smile that she hoped looked quite convincing. "Now come on! I want to finish baking these cookies for the staff."  
  
"Like they need any more sweets," he grumbled.  
  
"It's in the spirit of Christmas, Severus! Of course they don't *need* them...but they would *like* them!"   
  
Muttering under his breath, Severus followed her into their small kitchen, taking a seat at the table as she rolled out gingerbread dough and began pressing a cookie cutter into it to make gingerbread men. "Where's Elspeth?"  
  
"She's asleep. I'm sending her off with Minerva and Albus for a little while tonight so I can get some wrapping done."   
  
"I could always watch her you know..."  
  
"No!" Hermione said quickly. "I mean..." She laughed nervously, trying to cover. "I need your help with the wrapping, there's so much to do! Christmas is only four days away!"  
  
"Right..." Severus shook his head. He had no explanation for his wife's rather odd behavior.  
  
~  
  
A few hours later, a knock came at the door.   
  
"Severus? Can you answer that please? I'm getting Elspeth dressed," Hermione called from the nursery.  
  
Rising from his chair by the fire and setting his book down (Ars Alchemia), Snape went and opened the door to find Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall waiting. "Good evening, please come and sit down...would you like a cup of tea?"  
  
"I am afraid we cannot stay that long," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "You see, we have enchanted one of those Muggle things...a telly, I believe?...and we're going to watch a Muggle movie called Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer with Elspeth! It's a Christmas movie, and it comes on in ten minutes."  
  
"Ah, I see," said Snape, trying not to look at Albus as though he had sprouted two heads. "Well I hope that she behaves for you and doesn't cause too much of a stir."  
  
"She's three years old, Severus, we can handle her," said McGonagall, smiling. "And here she is!"   
  
Hermione appeared in the living room, her robes buttoned tight and carrying three year old Elspeth, who was dressed in a red velvet holiday dress and patent leather shoes. "Grandpa Albus! Mimi!" She struggled out of Hermione's arms and ran to the two older adults.  
  
"Well hello there!" Albus picked her up, smiling at the toddler. "Shall we go watch Rudolph?" He turned to Hermione. "We'll leave you to your holiday wrapping then. Just send the word when you're done."  
  
"Of course. Thank you Albus, Minerva," said Hermione, quickly hugging each of them. They whisked themselves out the door, leaving Hermione and Snape alone.  
  
"I am at your service, Madam," said Snape, bowing. "What would you have me wrap?" He stood up and kissed her, and as he pulled away, noticed something shiny sticking out of the neck of her robe.   
  
"Hermione, what's that?" He pulled on it. "Tinsel! That's what we forgot to put on the tree! I knew there was something missing!"  
  
"Would you like to know why?" she said, grinning. Puzzled, he nodded. She unbottoned her robes quickly, letting them drop to her feet.  
  
All she was wearing *was* the tinsel!  
  
Severus Snape's mouth dropped as he took in his lovely wife wearing only a little bit of shiny Christmas decoration.   
  
"Bed, or the rug beside the fireplace?" she asked, grinning.  
  
"The rug's closer," he said quickly, sweeping her up into his arms and laying her down beside the hearth.  
  
His clothing came off as quickly as possible, all while they were sharing kisses that were overflowing with passion and wanting. How long had it been since they had made love? It seemed like forever. He explored her body slowly with his hands, delighting in the way she responded to his touch. He continued exploring and teasing until finally, Hermione grabbed his hands.  
  
"Severus...I want you *now*."  
  
"Impatient, aren't we?"  
  
"Severus..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"At least my arousal isn't *visible*."  
  
"Mrs. Snape..." Severus entered her, and she gasped. "I assure you, you are aroused."  
  
They made love...it wasn't the perfunctuory type sex that often is so in marriage...but it was making love, attuning each other to the other's body...Severus would never look at the rug by the hearth the same again.  
  
Who knew tinsel could be so damn sexy? After tonight...it was never going on the tree ever again.  
  
THE END  
  
~  
  
A/N~the end...just a little bit of vague lemony fluff for the holidays. I got the inspiration after my boyfriend and I recieved a gag gift (a thong, tinsel, and santa hat) from a rather odd classmate. Haven't made use of it...*yet*... ;)  
  
Merry Christmas, Happy Hannukah, and have a great New Year! Hopefully I'll get my series finished up soon! Before college, precisely. :D  
  
Love from Jaimes "Alicia" 


End file.
